


Tommy showing up at your work

by rsilva



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsilva/pseuds/rsilva





	Tommy showing up at your work

You worked at a library since you were 13 years old.  
You parents needed you to work so we could survive.  
So they asked the librarian if they had something for you.  
You were so happy that you parents did not put you on the street trying to get some chain. They wanted a better life for you.

The library became your second home. If you felt sad, alone you came here. These was the only place you felt safe from the world outside.

* * *

 

“Tommy Shelby in a library.” You hear someone say behind you. You looked towards the voice and yes it was the truth.  
Tommy Shelby was in the library. You looked at your books hoping he doesn’t see you here. This was

This was your safe place. 

Even being good friends with Tommy, you didn’t want him around here.

“Y/N” Your heard someone say next to you. You looked towards the person and you saw Tommy staring at you.

“What are you doing here?” You asked him.

He gives you a little smile and says “I’m here to pick a book.” He stares at a bookcase in front of him.

You giggled a little bit. “You are here to pick up a children’s book?”  You said to him. 

He now reads one of the books in the bookcase. “Yes.. for Finn,” he says

“What are you really doing here Tommy?” You ask him

“Ok... I’m here to see you.” He says looking straight at your eyes.

His light blue eyes just kill you. You had feelings for this man. But you promised yourself that you will never give in to this feelings.  
You wouldn’t want to be in his world.

“Why?” You asked him.

“I want you to come with to a dinner with me.” He says. You look away from him.

You look away from him. “Why can’t you ask somebody else?”

“Because I trust you, Y/N”

“What do I have to do at the dinner?” You asked him. If you went somewhere with Tommy you know you had to make someone entertained. That was his way. He had business to take care off and it was person who accompanied him who entertained the people. That’s what all the woman told you and what you heard from Arthur and John. He never did once asked you to do it but now was the moment. 

“Nothing,” he says to you

“Come on Tommy. I know you. You don’t just ask somebody to accompany you to dinner if you didn’t need them to do something.” You said looking at him. "John and Arthur told me and well a few of the lovely ladies who companies you." 

You walked to a table at the end of the bookcase.  
You took some books off the table and started walking towards another bookcase.

Tommy was looking at you, following every movement you made.

You stood in front of the bookcase, placing some books into place when Tommy walks towards you. 

“I don’t need you to do something. I just want you to go to dinner with me.” He says in a tone you never heard before.

You looked at him. He was staring at you again with his blue eyes. You didn’t say anything to him and kept doing what you were doing.

“Maybe I should ask it differently?” He says.

You stopped and looked towards him.

He was looking at the ground, he took a deep breath and looked you in the eyes. “Will you go to dinner with me Y/N? Only the two of us.”

Wait, did you really heard it right?


End file.
